My Hero
by WinterShield13
Summary: When the metal armed man who their beloved Captain had battled against during the fall of SHIELD is the man who carries him into hospital, no one quite knows what to say. Takes place six months after CAWS. Eventual Stucky.
1. Prologue

When the metal armed man who their beloved Captain had battled against during the fall of SHIELD is the man who carries him into hospital, no one quite knows what to say. Takes place six months after CAWS.

It had been 6 months since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the disappearance of the Winter Soldier, known to Steve Rogers as Bucky. Steve hasn't stopped looking for him, not eating or sleeping as much as his super-soldier body needed him to, and that was starting to take its toll. Sam had told him he needed to stop, that if Bucky didn't want to be found, then no one would find him, that he should wait for Bucky to come to him, but Steve wasn't sure Bucky would ever come to him. He was probably scared and alone, not knowing where he could go. Steve needed to find him. For both of them. And he was willing to push himself to the limit to do that.

The Winter Soldier knew Steve was attempting to track him down. What he didn't know was why. So he stayed out of the way. Any other person would have been killed by now. But this man mattered. He didn't know why. He didn't know this man, but he knew he was to be protected. So when Steve ended up over exerting himself and crashing his motorcycle, Bucky found him first and picked up the barely conscious blonde. Steve gazes up at Bucky.

"I had 'em on the ropes…" He says, seeing Bucky's face, and in his dazed state, flashing back to one of the many times Bucky had carried him away from a fight when he wasn't able to walk away from it.

"You ran your motorcycle into a tree. And now I'm taking you to the hospital."

"…You came for me…I searched-" Bucky interrupts him.

"Be quiet. You should have given up. I'm taking you to the hospital, then you're going to stop hunting me. Do you understand?" He puts Steve in the passenger seat of a stolen car and stares at him. "I said, do you understand?"

Steve nods just slightly, before promptly passing out. Bucky rolls his eyes and shuts the door before getting in and driving the Captain to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Winter here! Thanks for reading the prologue of my first ever fic! Just for the record, I love you all, and if you love me, or if you don't, you should totally review! Be honest, but please, don't be rude. This will have many chapters and eventually be Stucky, in case you haven't picked up on that. I'll try to update regularly. Thank you!


	2. Chapter one

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I will always try to message you back personally. ^_^

When the Winter Soldier carries Steve into the emergency room, he gets a lot of stares, and rolls his eyes. Honestly, why was he doing this for a man he couldn't even remember? A man he was supposed to kill? But it didn't matter. It was done. He was going to leave the blonde here and then he was going to go back to watching from afar while he tried to figure out what was going on.

"That's Captain America…"

"Get me a stretcher!" The doctors and nurses get over their shock and get back to work. "What happened?"

"He ran his motorcycle into a tree, most likely due to exhaustion. Fluids, food, a splint on his leg, and forced bed rest, he'll be fine." He starts walking away. He'd said his piece.

"Sir, where are you going? We have more questions!" the doctor asks timidly. After all, who would be afraid of him?

"Have him answer them when he wakes up. I've stayed here too long anyway." He leaves, changing cars and getting the hell out before one of the other people looking for him found him.

"But…"

"Call the Avengers, they'll know what to do," one of the nurses offers.

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>Tony Stark, by this point has rebuilt his Malibu house, fixed up Stark Tower, now called Avengers Tower, and has been completely sober for a year. Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton were staying at the tower now that S.H.I.E.L.D. was no more and they were jobless. Bruce Banner was staying there too, and the pair were Science Bros, so close that anyone who didn't know them thought they were a couple, though that was not the case, seeing as how Tony had Pepper and Bruce had gotten back in contact with Betty. Steve was the only Avenger not staying in the Tower. He didn't technically have a permanent residence. He was always on the road looking for Bucky. So Tony was surprised when he received a call from a Kentucky Hospital saying that Captain America had been injured in a wreck and they didn't know who else to call.<p>

"Is he going to be alright?" Tony asks, though he already knows the answer. Capsicle wouldn't die of something so simple. He was frozen in ice for 70 years and came out just fine.

"Yes, it seems he'll make a full recovery."

"I'll be down soon to sign whatever papers and all that jack you need filled out," Tony says, already walking toward his jet.

"Thank you, sir-"Tony hangs up on him.

"JARVIS, tell the others I'm heading out for a bit. If they ask why, and they're alone, tell them. Otherwise say it's confidential."

"Of course, sir," the British, mechanical voice says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tony Stark is written Iron Man 3 semi-compliant. Everything but that end bit where he had it removed because that never made sense to me. Honestly, if it was that easy to remove it he would've had it removed in the first movie. And Sorry Science Bro Shippers! I didn't want science bro to over shadow the Stucky. Please Review!


	3. Chapter two

**A/N:** WinterShield here, hi, how's it going? Thank you Miss angeleyenc for your reviews! Reviews are love, guys, and I'd love more!

* * *

><p>When Tony arrived at the hospital, Steve was already awake and asking to leave. However, still weak from lack of sleep, morphine, and healing from crashing, it was fairly easy for the nurses subdue the usually formidable super soldier.<p>

"I was so close. I need to find him-" he pleads with Tony, only to be interrupted.

"Shut up. You need rest. When was the last time you slept?" Tony asks with an eyebrow raised.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Stop talking. You're an idiot. You're running around the country on a beat up motorcycle, not sleeping enough, probably not eating enough, and looking for an assassin who doesn't want to be found so that you can do what? Why do you need to find him so bad?"

"Because he's-"

"Bucky Barnes, yeah yeah I know I get it, but he _doesn't want to be found. _He's not your pal anymore, Rogers. He isn't even really Bucky Barnes anymore." Tony flapped his arms around, frustrated with the super soldier.

"_Yes he is!_" Steve snapped. Bucky had been so close, and the longer they kept him here the farther away Bucky got. "You don't get it! You don't see what I see! Bucky Barnes is still in there! He is! And he needs me."

"Capsicle, you're delusional. He's running away from you. He wants you to leave him alone." Tony laughs at the captain's stupidity. He honestly believed that Barnes wanted him around after all this?

"He rescued me. He doesn't hate me and if he didn't want me around he would have left me to die." Steve glares at Tony, but has stopped fighting the nurses. His voice is desperate, as he fights off any part of him willing to agree with Tony

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe the only reason you're alive is because he might need you to get his memories?"

"That's my point! He needs me and I need to find him!" He would be out of the city by now. If they didn't let him go soon, he was going to lose Bucky.

"Well, you can get back to your suicide mission later. You're a disaster right now and you're going to Avengers Tower. Whether or not you're conscious is up to you." Tony wandered the room aimlessly.

Steve snarled at Tony. "Stark, you have no right to take me anywhere."

"Actually I do. Your doctors called me. And I don't think you're fit to make your own decisions at the moment." Tony smirked.

"…What? Why the hell would they call you?!"

"Because you have no living relatives and the Avengers are the closest thing you have to family."

"And that means that you of all people get to make decisions for me?"

"Yup."

"Look, just go home, let me find Bucky. I'm fine, Stark, and I don't need your help… For god's sake get the hell off of me!" He shouted at the nurses, who immediately let him go, but stayed on guard.

"Dude, you're weak enough that even I could take you in a fist fight without my suit," Tony said, giving Steve a signature Stark smirk.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Steve glared at the scientist, sitting up

"If you insist, come back to the tower." Tony looked at his nails, suddenly bored by the conversation.

"No, we do this here."

"I'm not fighting you in a hospital, Rogers, particularly when you're wearing a hospital gown. What if it comes open? Do you really think I want to see that? I'm not one of your adoring fangirls, Capsicle." The blonde blushed furiously.

"Yes, I know that!"

"Oh goodie you know the difference between boys and girls. The real question is preference anyway. So which way do you swing?" Tony said, as if this were an everyday topic of conversation.

"I'm…I'm sorry?"

"Are you gay?"

"What? No, of course not!" Steve exclaimed, face bright red. "You are way out of line, Stark!"

"Oh, so you really do swing that way… is that why you're so desperate to find Barnes? You think you can sweep him off his feet? Maybe charm him into bed?"

"I-wha-No! I'm not queer, and you'd do well to keep thoughts like those to yourself! You'll get me arrested saying stuff like that!"

"Arrested? Cap, it's the 21st century. Gay men are all over the place. Hell, I'm bi. I've had my fair share of men in bed. There are some states where same sex marriage is legal. And it's illegal to arrest someone over sexual orientation."

"I'm…I'm sorry?" Steve was beyond shocked by this. What? When did that happen? He knew times had changed, but that was a drastic one, and he hadn't seen it coming. Steve couldn't be queer, he had felt something for Peggy, he was sure of it. And Bucky would've told him if he were queer, right? They told each other everything until the train, didn't they? They were best friends. Had Bucky been completely honest with him concerning the nature of their relationship? Of course he had. He'd made it clear when they had moved back in together after Steve's mother died and they started sharing a bed again. They didn't have a working heater at the time, so there had been no other options. Bucky had called Steve his little brother when they were kids. That had started to bother Steve once they got older. Why? Steve couldn't possibly have feelings of that sort for Bucky. Bucky was…well, he was Bucky. They were just friends. They were best friends, and that was all.

"I said that it's okay to be gay. I mean yeah, you still get haters, but there's support for it too. And to be completely honest, with the path that it's going on right now I'm pretty sure soon gay marriage is going to be legal in all states, thus meaning that people are finally coming to their senses that pursuit of happiness is a thing that applies to everyone … Rogers? Hellooo? Earth to Capsicle… Did it seriously shock you that much? You can fight Aliens without batting an eyelash but gay marriage shuts you down? Steve? Hey Steve snap out of it." He snapped his fingers in front of Steve's face.

"…Huh?" Steve blinked.

"Ready to go back to the tower before they get mad at me for parking on the roof?"

"What? Oh, I um yeah fine…" Steve wasn't completely sure what he'd agreed to, or what Tony is talking about anymore.

"Perfect. I'll prep the jet, and you two get his paperwork ready. Sound good? Good," He said to the nurses.

"I'll get the doctor and the release forms," One of the nurses replied, then left to do just that. The other nurse checks his chart, making sure he's clear to leave at all.

"…What just happened?"


End file.
